


Reunited

by DarkSwan015



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, F/M, Wild Thornberry's Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSwan015/pseuds/DarkSwan015
Summary: Wild Thornberry's Movie AU: So Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks are the Cheetah family from which the cub was stolen and returned too but for better thought, I changed the Cheetahs into wolves because that seemed more fitting for the idea.(Vegeta; Black Wolf, Bulma: White Wolf, Bulla & Trunks: Gray Wolves, Goten: Eliza, Gohan: Debby)
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 5





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> No matter how old I get you can never be too old for your childhood movies, so I recently rewatched one of my old favorites which is The Wild Thornberrys Movie, and because I've also been obsessing over DBZ again I thought I write a cute little AU based on the ending scene of the movie. Where Akela and Tally are reunited by Eliza, the only differences are the location of the story, and the cheetah's are wolves because that seemed more fitting of Saiyans, more importantly, Vegeta's family and Eliza and Debby are represented here by Goten and Gohan. I hope you enjoy it! :)

**Reunited**

Seeing his father sitting on a nearby ledge overlooking the Caribou herd Goten joined Goku in watching the many Caribou interact with each other. Silently hoping his father wasn't mad at him for putting his life in danger, by going against poachers. 

"I'm proud of you Goten you did an incredible thing today saving all these Caribou." Goku shared as Goten smiled before leaning against his father's shoulder. 

Hearing a Caribou approach Goten and Goku looked to the head of the herd leader as a doe Caribou approached Goku's old medal of bravery hanging from her antlers before leaning down in a bow-like fashion allowing Goten to take the metal back. 

Taking the metal back from the animal's antlers Goten smiled slightly as he knew there was more than just the simple gesture. 

"I wouldn't know of course but I swear she's thanking you." Goku said in awe of this kind gesture. 

"I think so too Dad." Goten agreed as they continued to watch over the herd for a short time. 

* * *

Walking through the forest Goten continued to hold Trunks in his arms as they continued to look for the wolf pack which Trunks' parents led. 

“Trunks, do you see them anywhere?” Goten questioned as the wolf pup continued looking around. “This is where dad lets the pack rest.” 

“We’ll find them.” Goten reassured as the wolf pup tried to get out of Goten’s grip, his eyes landing on his family causing Goten to smile at the sight of the pack. 

“Mom!” Trunks shouted as the alpha female’s ears perked up at the sound of her pup’s voice. 

“Trunks? Trunks!” she exclaimed at the sight of her pup running back up to her and stopped before her allowing her to nuzzle and lick her firstborn pup out of love. “Mom I’m back.” Trunks claimed returning the nuzzling gesture in happiness and love. 

“Oh my baby, I thought I lost you.” Bulma stated never the more grateful to have her son back. As the two continued nuzzling each other out of love, Goten smiled slightly until the sight of a large, black wolf jumped onto a small snow-covered hill, another pup in his mouth both joining the other two wolves in expressing affection. 

Watching as the slightly light grey wolf pup Trunks’ sister Bulla began nuzzling and playing with her brother, Goten’s eyes met with the black wolf Trunks’ father Vegeta eyes with an all serious glare. 

“Vegeta, Bulma, I should’ve listened to you. I'm so sorry.” Goten claimed as he sat on his knees before the mated pair and their pups. 

Vegeta hardened his glare at the boy before him growling slightly as Bulma nuzzled under her mate's neck easing the alpha male’s temper and addressed the human boy. “We know you are, Trunks is home now and safe, thank you.” she whispered before rubbing her head against the boy’s cheek.

“Your welcome.” he responded cheerfully and wrapped the alpha female’s neck in a hug. 

Not wasting another minute as Goten let go of Bulma, Trunks and Bulla were back to licking the human boy’s face causing the boy to laugh with glee and happiness. 

“Goten it’s time to go!” his older brother Gohan shouted, capturing the boy’s attention and looking back to his older brother. 

“Ok, I’m coming! Gotta go.” Goten stated as he looked back to the wolves and petted Trunks goodbye one last time. 

Watching the boy get up Bulma smiled as Trunks looked back to the older human and then the younger “Bye Goten.” he stated as the boy looked back to the wolf family. “I’ll miss you guys, see ya next time.” Goten stated as he began running to catch up with his older brother. 

Joining Gohan’s side Goten smiled as he turned back around one last time to see Bulma lying down in the snow happily licking and cleaning Trunks and Bulla obviously happy to have her pup back as Vegeta continued to stand behind the three in a protective manner. 

Gohan, noticing where his younger brother’s sights were smiled and spoke “So I’m guessing the black male is Trunks' father?” 

“Yep Trunks said he is the alpha of their pack whatever that means.” Goten shared as Gohan looked back to the reunited wolf family. 

“Alpha means his dad and mom are in charge of the pack, or the rulers basically. It's no wonder why either his dad’s pretty big and with that coloring, I could imagine quite intimidating.” Gohan explained as Goten understood. 

“Cool!” Goten exclaimed now understanding why Vegeta and Bulma had been so protective of Trunks when he was first taken, other than obvious reasons of also being his parents. 

“And about your secret to talk to animals I’m still not entirely sure I get it but I promise it's safe with me.” Gohan reassured as the two brothers smiled and shared a hug before walking to their parents back at their designated campsite. 

"Oh, that's good because if it wasn't you'd turn into a monkey." Goten informed as Gohan looked down at his brother in shock "A monkey!?!?!? What on Earth for?" Gohan questioned as Goten smiled cheekily and began running through the snow-covered ground back to the camper their family lived in Gohan falling behind him eager to catch up to his brother. 

“Hey get back here! What do you mean I’ll turn into a monkey? Goten?” Gohan shouted chasing after his brother running down the snow-covered hill. 

* * *

Seeing the two boys running down the hill Chi-Chi smiled as Goku turned to face the boys, "Come on guys we gotta get going and head to our next destination!" Goku shouted as Gohan centered his focus on Goten, almost catching him only to land face first in the snow. 

"Sorry, Gohan those are the rules!" Goten claimed jumping into the Son family mobile home. Whipping the snow off his face Gohan let out a somewhat tired breath before following his brother, hopping into the mobile home to further question "the rules". 

Seeing the mobile home begin to drive away Trunks' tail began to wag in happiness at the sight of Goten and his family being together as well. 

"Humans such a nuisance," Vegeta grumbled as Bulma joined his side. 

"Hey, now that nuisance helped to get your son back no need for the bad attitude Princey." Bulma reminded as she snuggled against his side, Trunks, and Bulla playing beneath them. 

"Besides if our pup had to make friends with a human who could talk to animals, the Son's boy isn't the worst one." she continued as Vegeta began rubbing against her body as well giving into the snuggle himself, not that he would ever admit it.

Watching as the camper began driving away from the winter forest Trunks and Bulla's tails began wagging faster at the sight of Goten and Gohan waving goodbye to the wolf family from the backseat and window of the camper. 

"Bye Goten, thanks for everything!" Trunks expressed as Goten smiled back in happiness "Bye Trunks!" the boy shouted back at the wolf pup before he was tackling his sister and the two began to play fight, Bulma and Vegeta lying down in the snow watching their pups play. 

_The End_


End file.
